Hot Springs in Tokyo
by SessRin2003
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go to a Hot spring but just could, well with the help of others a dream will come true.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Inuyasha, I just happen to be a big fan who loves to write fanfiction.

A young woman in her early twenties stood looking up at the tall glass building in front of her, which is owned by the Takahashi Corporation one of the world's largest conglomerate.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and mumbles a small prayer. "Kami, please let me be successfully today. For I know that can do the task that are listed for this competition. "

She had taken no more than a few steps, when she was pushed down by a weird looking little green man. Rin had fell to the ground, causing her to growl out which surprised the little man for he had taken a step back and looked at petite person in front of him with wide eyes. For a moment thought he heard his master.

"Jaken how could you!" the older woman said as she tried moving as fast as she could in her kimono. "Oh my, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please let me help you." A woman said panic as she reached down to grab the young woman hands to help her up. Only to have it replaced by another.

"Here allow me to assist you and do forgive the individual who knocked you down. He sometimes can be rude and forget to be kind to others." An older distinguished gentleman said with a smile.

"Thank you and for my appreciation, please accept this small gift." The young woman gave the couple a small box of what smell like a whole lot of goodness and bow before she turned to leave. She smiled and waved good bye then proceeded to walk into the main lobby of the building.

The couple just stood there shock at what just happed. They both looked at each other and smile for they were expecting the young woman to be rude and impolite. But then again they are one of the world's powerful families. Here they were thanked and awarded for their actions.

"Are you both just going to stand there all day acting like little children who was just spoiled by being given a treat?" Sesshomaru said as he watched what had happened.

"Well come along dear, let us proceed in before we are told that we are late for work." Inutaisho said to his wife while he proceeded to escort her in the building.

As they continue to walk to the private elevators, Sesshomaru glance over to the reception area to see that the young woman was no longer around. "Hn" Sesshomaru said to himself. On the ride up to the main office floors he had began to think about the young woman. 'The gesture from the young woman was truly unique. Most young women would have used this opportunity to benefit from his family. But the scent the young woman and her actions were true and genuine. Also, it seems like she did not know who they were.' The sound of the elevator doors opening brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He had begun to stepped out the elevator forgetting the other individuals who where in the elevator with him.

Rin had walked up to the receptionist and informed them who she was and that she was there for the competition. The receptionist gave her a quick glance and provided her with a visitor pass. Another individual came quickly and escorted her to where she could prepare and set up everything that was needed for today small but private competition.

The talk gentlemen gave her quick and brief instructions of what was expected of her. As the gentleman was talking her she made quick notes of everything, hell itself was three times larger than her little rundown apartment. She had found herself pleased to know that whoever was holding this competition was well prepared and Rin was ready to begin. She was allotted a total of 3 hours to prepare the flowers, setting of the table, food and change of clothing, which she found oddly enough that they had her size. Rin had looked all around her, should could not believe what she was seeing.

Flashback

"Rin you won, OMG! I can't believe you won the next level of the competition." Sango and Kagome yell as they were jumping up and down with Joy.

Rin looked over to her friends wondering what where they talking about. She had just gotten off from work and was hoping for a little peace and quiet. But she could never turndown Sango and Kagome when they said they were coming over to spend time with her.

"What are you talking about that I won the next level of competition? Rin try asking the two overly exited girls.

"We have a confession to make and please don't get angry with us." Kagome said with a weary smile. Although Rin is a sweet, kind, caring and loving individual, but she does have different personality when it comes to certain things. The kids in school would call her the demon spawn, for she would be a whole different person when it came to missing with the young lady. (Having two older brothers who pick on her a lot due to it was to help her to defend for herself, when it came time for her to live on her own as they said.)

"We entered your name in a competition" Sango said as smoothly as possible while she and Kagome keep a distance between them and Rin. While they made sure they have a safe escape plan.

"Oh is that right" Rin said as she did not look up while she was trying to remain calm.

"Rin, sweetie, the truth be told we know what talents you have and when we saw this competition. Well you came into mind. Also, this is a way to get you to come out of your shell. Kagome said taking a few steps back and trying to place Sango in front of her.

"Sango you knew about this? And how is it that I was not aware of this competition? I don't ever remember going anywhere to compete. Rin starting to look up as her hand had reached over for the kitchen knife.

"Rin, yes I had helped Kagome with this, but please listen to us we did not mean any harm." Sango said as she tries pushing Kagome in front of her so when Rin was ready to attach it would not be her to get harmed.

Rin took a deep breath and decided to listen to the girls before she would be on the evening news for killing her two best friends. "Alright I'm listening, explain to me about this competition" Rin said as she took another deep breath and decided to pour herself a glass of cold water.

Kagome and Sango had begun to explain the details of the competition and what they had done for the submission. They even explained what was expected for the final part of contest that consists of cooking, baking, flower arrangement and personality test.

This was a quality that Rin had for she was the youngest child in her house and was left home alone more times than none to defend for herself. Her parents were always working and her two older siblings had decided to when they became of age to move out.

Rin was very surprise that she did not notice during the times they had asked her to do unique request. But then again her two best friends were asking for her help and she did what a good friend would do.

The more the girls thought about it, it felt like the individuals running the competition was looking for a sue homemaker or a bride.

End of flashback

"Miss Yamada, will there be anything else you need before I leave?" the gentlemen asked.

Rin was pull back from her memories on how she got here. "Yes, I notice that a list does not indicate any specifics on what the individual or group of people prefer to eat. It is only courtesy to know what they like to I can make sure that the food I prepare will meet to the individuals taste.

The gentleman was surprise by the question she posed to him. He looked down at his PD and saw that a message was received and did what was instructed.

Rin had smiled at the man and quickly gave him a cup of hot tea and said her thanks of providing him with the information he had.

As the gentleman left the room to report to his boss, he smiled and was surprised by the young woman act of kindness.

Rin had quickly looked at the time and made a determination what she needed to do within the time given.

She made the flower arrangements for they were simple, color and held a light fresh clean smell. She did not what the food she made to be ruined by the smell of over powerful flowers.

Rin had completed decorating the table and setting the plates along with the flowers. She proceeded to make the food base on the information she had acquired from the man early. Rin had looked up and saw the time.

"They should be her within the hour, if I change now I can create a drink for them. " Rin had mummer to herself.

Rin had selected a dress that was simple and elegant black dress with black heels that help insinuate her legs. She fixed her hair where it was partly up with loose strains of hair cascading down like a water fall. Rin was not a big person on makeup but since this time she had to do a presentation, she decided to apply earthly tones to help keep the natural look.

Once she was done she looked at the time she had less than 30 minutes to go. "Okay time to make the drinks. " She said with a giddy tone while a smile grace her face.

Rin was done and had the place looking spotless for her personal motto was clean as you go.

She heard a light knock on the door and looked at the man who provided her the instruction for the guest.

Rin smiled and had bow to welcome the guest that she will be serving today.

"Welcome, it will be my pleasure to be at your service today" as she was rising from her bow she held a angelic smile on her face. She was surprised that the couple from earlier where in the room; however, this was not time so falter.

She had quickly assisted the information the man had given  
her early and escorted the individuals to their set.

Rin had waited for everyone to be seated as she begun to serve them their drinks and preceded with the food. She moved extremely quite in the kitchen area while her guests were having their lunch.

The door slammed open with very upset looking man. "Sesshomaru that was not funny, I'm going to kick your a.." Inuyasha was stop dead in his tracks as a young woman was in front of him with a smile that had him staring at her. "What, when did she move over here next to me, I didn't ever hear or see her move." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Please sir if you could be so kind and follow me while I take you to your set over here. I shall gather your food for you look like your rather famish" Rin said as she lead Inuyasha by the arm escorting him to sit next to the gentlemen that she now presume who name is Sesshomaru.

Rin had quickly moved back into the kitchen and then proceed to make a large bowl of Ramen. Something about the young man seems to draw her to that type of dish.

"Son, it's nice of you to be able to join us today" the older gentleman had said.

Before Inuyasha could say something nasty about how he was fooled by Sesshomaru regarding location, Rin was next to him once again with that smile and a drink. "Sir, I shall have your food within moments; however, for now please enjoy this drink I have made for you."

All Inuyasha could do was look back at the young woman, smile and accept the drink that was handed to him. He took a sniff of the drink and then took a sip of it. "Wow, this is pretty good "Inuyasha said as he notices out of the corner of his eyes that Sesshomaru was intently looking at the young girl working away in the kitchen.

Inuyasha decided to have a little fun, but he was going to feel back for it was going to be at the expense of the young woman working in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru had continued with his meal and was surprise that within the time allotted this girl no young woman was able to make everyone something that fitted them precisely. Base on the simple information she had acquire prior to the competition.

Rin had finish making Inuyasha ramen and had walked over and place the meal in front of him. "Please enjoy your meal." Rin said as she turned to leave Inuyasha grabbed Rin's hand.

Inuyasha had stood up quickly and held Rin close to himself "Thank you for the meal that you have just placed before me, for I … Inuyasha was quickly pulled back by a very upset Sesshomaru.

"Little brother you should know your place" Sesshomaru said with very narrow red eyes while holding Inuyasha at the collar of his neck.

Rin was trying to process what had just happen between the two men, but all she knew was something needed to be done and quickly before there was bloodshed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please stop no harm was done, Inuyasha was just trying to give complement on my cooking and nothing else" Rin said as she looked up to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes, while trying to get him to release Inuyasha.

The scent of fresh cherry blossom and lilies hit Sesshomaru had, he looked down and realized that Rin was very close. She was so close that her ample breast was push up against his arm. He begun to stare at Rin with he remembered his surroundings. Sesshomaru had release as he went to move he notice that Rin was still holding onto him.

"Rin, you may release me for I will not kill my brainless brother. However, I will not tolerate this behavior from you again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he begun to move to sit down this time Rin had release him and preceded to move and look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had looked at Rin waiting for the your girl to give him a beating of this like for the aura around her had changed to something dark, black and scary a feeling he gets when he really pisses off Sesshomaru.

"Please dear kind Lord Inuyasha, do eat your ramen before it becomes cold" Rin said with a smile and proceeded to remove the place of the address guest in the room.

Once everyone was done with the main meal, Rin had begun to service the light, simple dessert. The entire room was silent as everyone was enjoying their dessert.

Rin had ensure that when the time as up that the only remaining thing that needed to be done was to remove the dessert dishes, clean them, dry them and put them up.

Rin had completed her task and had moved forward to face the guests that were in the room. "Thank you all for allowing me to compete in the competition today. For I hope that you all had enjoy your meal. "

The gentlemen who had assisted Rin and provided her with the information she needed had moved from the table and kneel before Rin.

"My lady, allow me to introduce myself to you for I am Miroku and will you do me the honor and bare my children?" Miroku said as he placed a small kiss on Rin had.

Rin was stun frozen and by the look she gave made for she could not believe this man. Here she thought he was nice but to come out and ask something like that was downright bold and rude to her.

A loud and menacing growl made Miroku move away from the young lady for all heads had turned to the origins of sound. Sesshomaru had begun to move, when his father Inutaisho had in turn made a growl noise back that stop Sesshomaru dead in his tracks.

Looking at the time Rin could not believe how long they had stayed with her and her time was up. Rin had once again bow and gave her thanks to them for the opportunity doing the competition. She had then proceeded to leave the room and be on her way home.

She had reached the elevator, when she was stopped before she could go any further. "Excuse me miss, you are being requested to meet with the owners. Please follow me this way." A woman had said.

Rin had just looked at the woman like she had just grown a second head. With a light sigh she had followed the woman to a large oak door.

The woman had knocked and proceeded to open the door. "Excuse me, I have the person you're requested here." She had moved to the side to allow Rin to pass through the doors.

Rin had bow and begun to great the owner of the company when she was shock to see that she was face to face with the four of the five individuals that she just feed.

"My dear, please come and have a seat and allow us to introduce ourselves" Izayoi said as she move to guide Rin to a nearby sit which happened to be next to Sesshomaru.

"My name is Izayoi, wife of the owner of this company Lord Inutaisho. Next to you is our eldest son, second in company Sesshomaru and our youngest, third in command Inuyasha."Izayoi said with a smile.

Rin had looked around the room at all the individuals around the room and was trying to understand what was going on.

Inutaisho had begun to laugh breaking the silence, "please allow me to explain what took place today and why you were called back before you were allowed to leave."

"Yes, if you could be so kind. It was my understanding that I was here for a simple competition; however, I have a feeling that it's more than that. " Rin said as she was preparing herself for she felt if this was some sick joke than the rich can be cruel to those who have not.

Sesshomaru had moved and hit a button that closed all the shades in the room and displayed a large monitor screen.

Rin was surprise to see the video replaying all that had taken place. By the time it was over, she was not only shock, but was somewhat upset that she was secretly being filmed without her knowledge.

Izayoi had Sesshomaru move and sat next to Rin for she could sense that Rin was no longer in a happy mode. "Allow me to explain what just happened and why it was done.

Before Izayoi could say a word, Sesshomaru had stepped in and was straight forward and blunt about their actions.

"Understand this human; we are a very powerful and rich family. We cannot afford having someone attempt to kill us all just for a simple playtime for others." Sesshomaru said as he turned his eyes to look at this father, for he knew if he tried placing blame on his step mother there would be hell to pay later.

Rin has sat there thinking about what Sesshomaru had just said. 'What does being human have to do with what just took place?'

Rin had stared at Sesshomaru and gave him and growled at him. This had not only shock all those in the room but it also surprised Rin. She told herself may times to not allow rude insults get to her or allow her other side come out.

She had closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stood to proceed out the door.

"Lord Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi I would like to thank you for allowing me to entertain your; however, this human must leave now for just like all other beings being played with is not a very pleasant feeling. And before, I say or do anything unbecoming my grandmother had though me to leave before anything bad happens." Rin said as she bowed again and then began to walk towards the door.

"Rin please do not leave and ignore by arrogant son and have a seat. I will explain why we took the actions that we did and the reason to why you are here now. "Inutaisho said as he stood before Rin with a more serious and processional manner.

Rin had move back to the seat and sat down, ready to hear what was going on from this gentleman in front of her.

Inutaisho had explained to Rin that his wife would like to create an environment where the average individual could go and enjoy themselves; however, they wanted to find someone with no experience or knowledge of how to run an inn. But none the less, the venture his beloved wanted to take was something he would do without a second thought.

"Let me understand, you would like to create a hot spring in the heart of Tokyo, where average people could go to? But that does not explain why did you filmed me or the other contestants, although I do understand that at time one should be cautious of unknown individuals ; however, since the list of contestant were selected with enough time to do a very thorough background check."Rin said while gave a side way glance over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey smart girl, don't you get it. You were the only person that was selected from the get go." Inuyasha said as he said behind the wooden desk.

"What! How can that be I'm sure that there would have been others?" Rin said with a surprise tone.

"Actually, your friend Sango is dating Miroku and he had mentioned that his girlfriend was a wonderful person who could feed a whole army and treated everyone like family. So I had requested that he keep it a secret and acquire samples before we brought you in. However, the whole ideal about making it appear as a competition was Sesshomaru ideal." Izayoi stated with a smile on her face.

Rin was lost for words should also, felt happy that her friends thought so highly of her and surprise that the person next to her would have come up with the ideal. "Well, I would be honor to help any way I can; however, I would only be able to assist during my spare time between work and work." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"We expected you to dedicate your time to be focus on this project, for failure is not an option for the Takahashi Corporation." Sesshomaru said while staring at the young woman beside him.

"That would be impossible, I do need to earn a living and provide food on the table, for nothing is free in the life of an average person." Rin said as she stared back at Sesshomaru.

Rin had noticed the time and did not realize that it was already 6:30 and she still had not eaten. She had move to get up when she felt a little dizzy and was falling down.

Sesshomaru had moved quickly to capture her in his arms, noticing how nice she felt. Rin was helped to sit back down she was given a glass a water from Izayoi.

"Sorry, I only had breakfast this morning and with all the work that was done, I guess I ran out of energy. I need to leave so I can go home and cook dinner." Rin explain, feeling a little better when she decided to move to leave.

"Oh dear, why don't you just come home with us and have dinner there, it has been a long time since I had a female companion over? Izayoi said looking like a little girl who was having her best friend over.

"Well, you see I don't live alone and having my roommate try and cook would be a bad thing. I don't think I could eat someplace else knowing my home would be burned down due to my failure to cook dinner." Rin said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Oh I see, well then Inuyasha go to Rin's place and pick up her roommate and bring them to the house." Izayoi commanded.

"Do I really have too?" whine Inuyasha

"Rin call your roommate and have them ready to be picked up in 15minutes, we will pick them up on our way" Sesshomaru instructed, while Rin to proceed to call Kagome and Sango to let them know that they will not be eating at home tonight.

They had all walked out to the front of the building and proceeded to walk towards the awaiting limo. The guys allowed both ladies to get in first. Izayoi sat next to Inutaisho, while Rin ended up sitting next between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Both Sango and Kagome were outside their building when a black limo pulled up. A green little man had moved and opens the door for the girls to get in.

Rin had peek out and waived the girls to get in so they can go. With the two new passengers the seating arrangement changed. Inuyasha was not sitting between both Sango and Kagome and Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting across Izayoi and Inutaisho.

The ride to the mansion was quiet and peaceful. Rin was able to be comfortable being next to Sesshomaru that she started to nod off, only to fall asleep against his shoulder. Surprisingly, Rin was not awakened until it was time to eat dinner.

She had moved to snuggle deeper into the pillow she had in her arms, when her eyes pop open. She looked around her surrounding and realized she was no longer in a limo but in a well decorated room that screams dominating single male.

"I see that you have finally awakened" a cool, low masculine tone whisper in her ear. Unfortunately for Rin, she turned her head a little too quickly and felt like the room was spinning. She had closed her eyes and took a deep breath then decided to open her eyes one more time.

There in front of her was Sesshomaru deck out not in his business suite that he wore early during the day. Here he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist with steam coming off his person. Rin proceeded to swallow the lump that was stuck for she could not believe what, who was standing before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I just wanted to take the time to thank you for reading my story and especially the individuals who decided to follow my stories. I can remember when I had found this site, it had just started and really did not have the amount of selections it does today. I will admit that I am extremely happy that this site exists.

For the past few years I have read a lot of Sesshomaru and Rin stories they are more times they are sad, something bad happens but more times than none end up with a happy ending. I hope you will continue to enjoy the stories I write for you and all the fans out there. FYI: I have decided to have some if not all characters at one point in time, be out of character.

Once again, thank you all.

And now we continue with our story.

Last time on Hot Springs in Tokyo

There in front of her was Sesshomaru deck out not in his business suite that he wore early during the day. Here he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist with steam coming off his person. Rin proceeded to swallow the lump that was stuck for she could not believe what, who was standing before her eyes.

Chapter 2

She continue to sit frozen solid staring at Sesshomaru for she did not realized she was just out right staring at him like he was some piece of meat that required tenderizing.

"It's considered rude to stare at someone or do you like what you see? I may not be opposed to you taking a picture." Sesshomaru said as he moved into another room considering a few moments later he had came back into the bedroom fully clothed.

Rin's mind was trying to process what just happened. Recalling the turn of events of the day then her stomach begun to make noises, reminding her why she felt weak at the moment.

"Come along we must go down for dinner, I prefer not to have your friends in my room" Sesshomaru had begun to move towards the door when he heard a thud, then a slight grown or was it that this young girl growled.

Looking back he found Rin trying to get up from the floor, when she noticed that Sesshomaru was standing their staring at her like she was some crazed lunatic.

She flashed him one of her signature smile and proceeded to stand up straight and move to follow him.

They had walked down stairs to hear what sounded like a arguing and bickering, but when they reached the game room. There was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku playing games. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Sesshomaru had moved away and proceeded to the kitchen, everyone else had already had their dinner and the only one left was Rin.

I guess our Sleeping Beauty is no longer asleep. Kagome had explained to everyone that Rin was truly unaware of the events and they had only told her about it do to that she had to perform in person. Rin was not happy about being lied to by her best friends but then at the end of the day she truly felt love by them.

Rin had looked around the very large kitchen and was amazed. Sesshomaru had informed her she could have whatever she wanted to eat all she needed to do is tell the chief. Rin looked over and noticed that it was nearing 7 pm and that the older gentlemen needed to get home and rest.

"If you don't mind I do have a small request?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. The look she gave him was unexpected. Something that he seen before; however, he drought it was going to be something like taking her to bed.

"I shall hear your request and my grant it if it is reasonable." Sesshomaru had moved to sit at the kitchen table while the old chief had served Sesshomaru a cup of tea.

"I you don't mind, I would like to be permitted to cook dinner myself, along with feeding the gentlemen here. I would like a professional opinion on something that I been meaning to try. But if I was to make it at home the opinion of the friends are important; however, I don't they would be able to assist me on how to perfect it? Rin had started to look around the kitchen to determine where are all the necessary things she would need to prepare the meal.

Sesshomaru was relieved that her request was not something he sexual. Although Rin did have a face and attractive figure he was not a man whore who would just sleep with any woman just because they loved his looks.

"Miss, it would be my honor to provide you with advice on the meal that you make. It has been a long time since I have been asked for my professional opinion. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Totosai. " He smiled at Rin and was starting to show her around the kitchen. When Sesshomaru started to move to stand from the table, then Rin had quickly moved away from Totosai to be next to Sesshomaru.

"Please my lord, I was hoping that you would also, give me your opinion as well for it would be of great use for me and my future." Rin was moved from standing to being on her knees in front of Sesshomaru. Something about this girl would not allow him to refuse her.

"You may do as you wish." Sesshomaru had stated and decided that watching her work in the kitchen making him a meal would not be so bad after all. Although he would have preferred it was just the two of them. Something about her just intrigued him to no ends and he was interested to find out why.

Rin had smiled and jumped on Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug and small peck on the cheek. She had done it so quickly before he could react that she already moved away.

Sesshomaru had looked out the back door and decided it would be good for him to walk outside in the gardens.

Rin had noticed that Sesshomaru left the room through the back doors and smiled. The location of the dinner will be out back, with the lights and since the evening were cooler than during the day it would be perfect with the meal she was preparing.

After about an hour later the meal was done, Totosai had decided to have to take his meal home, for he stated that his old bones would like to rest when given the chance.

So that left Rin and Sesshomaru to eat alone, which Rin truly did not mind? Sesshomaru was a very intelligent man and having a conversation with him is refreshing. She did not mind talking to her friends but at times it was like she was the adult and she was their parents.

Rin had completed setting everything and was getting ready to call Sesshomaru when he showed up. "Aw, there you are everything is ready. Shall we eat?" Rin had moved to pull the chair out for Sesshomaru when he had moved her to sit first before he did.

"Where is Totosai, was he not to join us? Looking at Rin waiting for an answer to which he already knew. Totosai had saw Sesshomaru before he left to the small home that was back way past the gardens.

"He stated he wanted to retire early and will have him dinner there. So I ensure that when he left he had food with him. I could not bear to think that after working all day he would in turn have to drive a long distance to get home which would put it around 9." Rin had pour Sesshomaru glass of white wine that was recommended by Totosai and a glass of water for her.

"Will you not have a glass of wine?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin noticing that he was the only drinker and she was only having a glass of water.

"No, thank you I'm not really a drinker unless you want me to make a fool out of myself or pass out on the floor after one sip of it? Rin giggled and preparing to eat the food that she had just prepared for them.

They had both eaten mostly in silence, Sesshomaru was again surprised that day by the meal that was prepared and let alone that it was not over due or had too much spice.

Sesshomaru had asked Rin if she would like to take a tour of the gardens, which Rin was glad to accept; however, she knew that it was getting late.

"I would love to, but I will need to take a rain check on that for another time. I know it's getting very late and by the time we arrive home, I will need to start to get ready for sleep. We all have work in the morning and I cannot afford to lose my only main source of income. "Rin had started to clean up the table and clean the dishes.

"I will allow the rain check to take place this Saturday; however, on the matter of your source of income will change for you have been given employment at our company. " Sesshomaru had finish sipping the remaining wine in his glass and handed it to Rin for her to clean.

Rin had stood there shock had what Sesshomaru had just said, maybe she hear him wrong. "What did you just say, I do not understand. Where there not other individuals who competed for this? I was not aware of my change of employment although it will be welcome." Rin was finish the entire task she wanted and the kitchen look just the way it was when she entered it or even better. She had decorated the table and the counter with the flowers from outside.

"Rin, I do not like to repeat myself; however, since we are fairly new with one another I will explain. As of now you will no longer work at your former establishment. Your will receive a substantial raise in pay. You were the only individual to come in to cook for us, no others were asked. After we had done an extensive background check you were the only one who had a slight chance. "Sesshomaru and Rin had stopped by the game room and found that it was empty now. They had proceeded to the den where everyone was just sitting, talking and having tea.

"Well, my dear I hope Sesshomaru explain that you will begin to work for us starting tomorrow? Inutaisho looked at Rin and then his son.

"Yes he did; however, it is rather late and we must get home so that I can be ready for tomorrow along with my companions also, have work." Rin said as she moved to sit on the only available set left which was next to Sesshomaru.

"As a new employee to the Takahashi Corporation, welcome aboard." Inutaisho said with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, I will do my best at the job given to me. Although I do not know that it is." Rin smiled back and bow showing her much appreciation.

"Now that is said, I hear by order you all to stay the night and Rin you and I will go shopping for the clothes that will be needed for work." Izayoi had said while holding on the Rin's hand and looking at her like she was some new toy.

"I can't do that! That would set a bad example and I have not started work yet. "Rin was in disbelief on how thing were changing really fast for her.

After an hour of intense negotiations about staying the night, buying new clothes and being treated like a little child. Rin was sitting in bed looking around; she could not be leave that she ended up agreeing to all the demands and wishes that Izayoi had requested.

"Boy she is one tough cookie and I'm glad that I'm not on her bad side." Rin had decided that it was time for her to lay down for she had a feeling that her life will forever be change.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Hot Springs in Tokyo

"Boy she is one tough cookie and I'm glad that I'm not on her bad side." Rin had decided that it was time for her to lay down for she had a feeling that her life will forever be change.

Chapter 3

Rin had awoken bright and early the next day; she had felt completely relaxed and conformable. Then it all came back to her that she was not at home in her room. Today was the first day of her new life and new job that will allow her to help her friends with the cost of living and other things too.

She had begun to think about what they had said. The company wanted to make a hot spring in the heart of Tokyo where not only those who the means to go out of town to an actual hot springs. But also, all common people that live in Tokyo as well. She has to admit that the ideal was unique; but none the less it was something for the good of all.

She remember the times where her family would plan a trip but then it came time to get ready for the trip something would come up and the trip would get cancel due to her parents work or her bothers have something major going on.

Rin had looked over to the clock and notice it was very early 600 in the morning to be exact. "Oh well, might as well get up and make something for everyone." Rin had walked over to the bathroom and decided she will take a nice shower before heading downstairs.

After Rin had completed her morning route she notice the smell of fresh brew coffee, that only meant someone else was an early bird just like her.

Sesshomaru had just finish pouring himself a cup of coffee, even though he is consider self center, likes to be cater to, there are some things every once in awhile he will do for himself and making coffee is one of them.

Hearing the sound of the kitchen door open he turned to see Rin walking in looking daze. "Mnmmn… the smell of freshly brew coffee" Rin had open her eyes and saw Sesshomaru holding a cup to her.

"Here it does not have anything in it, I like my coffee black." Sesshomaru had moved to go pour himself another cup and then sat at the table looking outside.

"Thank you for the cup, I was thinking about making something to eat for everyone. Before we all have to go to work" Rin stated while she was pulling out the items from refrigerator, dishes and setting the table.

"You do know it's only Saturday and we do not work on the weekend?" Sesshomaru had commented between sips of coffee.

"Sorry but I have a job that requires me to work on the weekends and late nights." Rin was in the process of making fresh squeezed orange juice.

"You had a job that required you to work on the weekend." Sesshomaru glanced at the small glass of orange juice that Rin was placing before him.

"Coffee is good and so is orange juice and since we are starting to come into the cooler months before winter hits you should really start building up your immune system.

"Hn" Sesshomaru sat at the table content at watching Rin move around busing herself with determination on making breakfast for everyone in the house.

"You do realize that your will be feeding an army, when it comes to Inuyasha and his stomach?" Sesshomaru smirked when busting through the door came Inuyasha looking like he had just fell out of bed.

"Good morning Inuyasha, please have a seat at the table and I will serve you and just a moment. " Rin had handed Inuyasha a larger glass of orange juice.

"Here you go and make sure you chew your food and not swallow it in one gulp" Rin demanded remembering on how Inuyasha ate yesterday.

Of course the comment Rin had made fell on deaf ears for Inuyasha was already eating the food and forgetting about the orange juice Rin had handed to him. Noticing that the orange juice was not being touched Rin was not happy. She had walked over to the table and when Inuyasha was about to help himself to a second helping a hand stopped him.

Giving him a death stare Rin just pointed with her other hand at the untouched juiced. Inuyasha looked over to the drink and back at Rin. "What you don't expect me to drink that crap?" Inuyasha had said without thinking.

Out of nowhere, Rin had Inuyasha on the ground growling at him with a fierce look in her eyes. Taken back by what this once oh so kind person, Inuyasha could not believe he was on top of him getting ready to kill him over juice!

"Rin, Rin please let go. Rin everything is going to be alright. Let go." Both Sango and Kagome where trying to sooth the Rin to get her to calm down.

"What is going on here" Inutaisho said looking at Inuyasha on the ground being held by Rin who at had a butter knife looking like she was ready to strike his youngest son.

Sesshomaru had walked over and pulled Rin away from Inuyasha and growled at Rin. This made her comeback to. Rin glanced up and saw she was being held by Sesshomaru and the audience.

Kagome looked from Rin, Sesshomaru back to Inuyasha. "What did you say to her? Kagome said while glaring at Inuyasha.

Everyone in the room was looking at Inuyasha. "What, why does everyone think that I did something! All I said was you don't expect me to drink that crap?" Inuyasha pointed towards the orange juice.

With a deep sigh Sango shook her head "First never make wolf princess here mad, second don't insult the food or drinks she makes for you. And third of all, well let's just leave that to your imagination." Sango smirk walking over Inuyasha and sat at the table.

Sesshomaru had release Rin and when back to sitting at the table while shaking his head thinking that his younger brother was a fool.

Izayoi had gone to help Rin with finish severing breakfast. Inutaisho thank Rin for the freshly made orange juice.

"Excuse me; I notice that your chief was not here today?" Rin had sounded concern for the elderly man.

"No we prefer to have the help and the chief off during the weekend. And don't forget today we will be going out shopping for your clothes to wear on Monday." Izayoi explained.

"Feh.. whatever" Inuyasha had grabbed the glass of orange juice and a few gulps he had finished all. "There are you happy now, god that stuff is nasty, I prefer something sweet." Inuyasha sat back down pouting with his arms cross, when Rin had came over with a big bowl of ramen.

"Here you go boy, now that wasn't hard now was it?" Rin smiled at Inuyasha and patted his head.

After breakfast was over, Rin, Kagome, Sango along with Izayoi were at the mall shopping for the things that was needed. Rin was not really one to go shopping, in fact she really hated.

"Izayoi had Rin going in and out of the dressing room with outfits that she felt would be perfect for her to wear at work and also, some during the down times.

Rin was happy when it finally came to an end she was completed tires and was ready to go home and sleep. She had walked over to where Izayoi was and noticed that there were bags upon bags next to her.

"Did you do some shopping? " Rin had then notice that some of the items she had tried on where in the bags of purchased items.

Rin having a feeling that the bags were not from Izayoi but for her and the only way to find out was to be straight forward and asked." Please tell me that all of the bags we have her are not for me?"

Izayoi smile and walked away, forcing the girls to follow after her. They had all gotten in to the limo and were driven to a very expensive and famous spa. "Come along girls we are going to treat ourselves today, and with the thanks of my husband."

On the other side of town

The guys were all at the house watch some college football when Miroku decided to come over in hopes to see Sango.

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha question, Miroku looking from the big TV to the new guest.

"I was hoping to see the beautiful ladies." Miroku smiled and looked over to notice he was receiving some unpleasant glares from Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.

"By the way what do you know the wolf princess?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku since he knew that he and Sango had spent some time prior to the last couple of days.

"Well, that's what they call Rin when she is made really mad. To my understanding is that Rin's actual biological father had left her mother when she was just a few weeks old. To my understanding from what Sango told me was Rin's father had passed away due to he was really sick. But in all truth Rin does not like speaking about it her actual father since she really knows the truth. Her current father is actually her step father who happens to be a Wolf demon? You all actually know her brother Koga." Miroku stated.

"Koga that mangy wolf is Rin's brother no wonder she is the way she is when she gets mad. I bet she had fight to keep herself safe every day with that stupid bastard for an older brother." Inuyasha was shaking his head from side to side and notice the look that his older brother was giving him.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with his eyes narrow and his tone was deathly low enough for Inuyasha and their father to hear.

"Remember when we were in college and that jerk face Koga the wolf was trying to beat up on Miroku due to the fool here had to hit on his then girlfriend? Inuyasha had trailed off and looked over to Miroku.

Miroku just gave the guys a grin and shrugged his shoulders. "What, how was I to know that nice looking piece of fox … sorry wolf was taken? But of course thanks to you boys I was able to get out of that one without any marks."

"Yes and I recall having to put the dog down. But what makes you think that Rin would have to fight against him, she is human." Sesshomaru looked over to the guys, his thoughts wanting to know more things about the young woman who has sparked his interests.

"If Rin had been part of his family from the start she would have just been part of the pack. Unless he like other where they really did not like the idea of having a human for a parent or sibling." Inutaisho had chimed in.

After the statement was made the boys had decided it was best to leave it along, for here they were have a discussion in regards to someone new and it was not fair to do so.

The guys had decided that it was almost time for when Izayoi to return home, so they had decided to put some food on the grill.

"Okay boys, make sure to put some extra on the grill, your mother had made the decision to have the girls over." Inutaisho had said while reaching for some cool ice tea.

The ladies had walked in to the house to have their noise filled with some wonderful smelling food. Rin had smiled and was ready to eat along with Sango and Kagome. However, before they could they had decided to go and change into more comfortable clothing. The girls had when to the designated guest room to place the gifts that was purchase by Izayoi.

"Rin, it's time to get up" Rin could feel that someone was shaking her and when she open her eyes staring right back at her was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Oh, sorry today was really tasking" Rin had went into the bathroom to freshen up and came out completely ready to go.

Sesshomaru was observing her and trying to understand about the comments that were said earlier. He decided to just come out and asked her.

"Rin can I have a moment of your time? " Sesshomaru had decided to lead her to the library. Rin had notice that something was bothering Sesshomaru but did not know what it was. Hopefully by following him she could ask what's going on.

"I don't mean to pry but I wanted to know something and do keep in mind that I do not mean to make you angry or uncomfortable." Looking over to Rin, Sesshomaru had sat on one of the sofa and made sure there was room for Rin.

"Um, sure ask away" Good hopefully he will get off his chest what has been bothering him, Rin had sat down next to Sesshomaru looking over to him awaiting the question while wondering why he made the last comment.

"I was told that they call you the wolf princess and it is rumor to do with your older brother?" Looking at her with a stern, serious look Sesshomaru was observing Rin's facial reaction to the question.

What will happen next? Will Rin be offending by the question Sesshomaru asked? Will Rin ever get a chance to go and eat the wonderful mouth watering barbeque?

Stay tune and to the next chapter

May you have a wonderful and happy day..

Thank you to all you follow and read my fan fiction. SessRin2003 :)


End file.
